eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
They Have Searched an Age for a Dark Champion...
| nextlist = A Bloodmoon Rising! or Epic Conversion Timeline subquest: Dingy Little Knick Knack...| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Prerequisites #You must have completed the heritage quest Dragoon K'Naae of the Thexians #You must understand the Sathirian language which can be learned by the collection A Mysterious Black Tome (and finishing the Quest offered by the A Mysterious Black Tome, Find Sethis Kai and the following Quest Feathers for Sethis) #You must have at least 50,000 faction with Residents of Teren's Grasp #You must have at least 40,000 faction with The City of Jinisk #You must be at least level 80 #You need access to the pyramid in Shard of Fear (access quest: With a Heart of Fear, can be done when on the appropriate step Steps #North Freeport - Getting the Contract ## On the bottom floor of the North Freeport mage tower, kill 2 NPCs: Talon P'Radim and Nik U'ronu to get a chest drop containing a hiring contract. Talon can be approached and once aggroed, Nik joins in the attack. One is 82^ the other is 82v. They seem to be a serious over-con. There is roughly a 5 minute respawn. ## Examine the contract #Dark Light Wood ##Go to the Darklight Woods and speak to Marla K'Stane inside the Gilded Scroll building in Hate's Envy. After a quick conversation, she will attack and you must kill her (she is an incredibly over-conned 85^ who gives AA exp), which will update your quest. ## You will get the Mage's Divining Scroll in your inventory. #West Freeport ##Head over to West Freeport to the Freeport Militia HQ. The misplaced file is next to Viscount Gelvonius on the top level, hanging on the edge of the table (5 minute respawn). ##Speak to Sir Sayex Nevagon in the Dreadnaught's Plaza also in West Freeport and receive the Bone Shield of Laarthik K'Shin. #Neriak and New Tunaria ##Read the Mage's Divining Scroll in your inventory. It sets forth the following tasks which can be done in any order: ##*I must gather 30 unmarred bones from powerful sentient beings! (Any sentients being 80+) ##**The following steps can be done at the same time as this one. See the Discussion page for more locations with mobs to update this step. ##*I need the skull of a Teir'Dal Champion ##** Clickable skull next to 4 Walk of the Dead in Neriak, City of Hate, on the left side of the building, next to the cave wall. A Relic Protector will spawn as you walk near it. ##*Kill 10 Teir'Dal Warriors in Neriak, City of Hate. ##**The mobs are 83^ Relic Protectors that will automatically spawn and attack you along the main walkways of the city on your way to the skull (although they don't have to be spawned in that order).The guards can assist you in killing the mobs, and you still get credit. If you die while fighting a protector, he might not respawn, so camp or zone out. Known locations: ##*** (2 spawn close to this point) ##*** ##*** ##*** ##*** ##*** ##*** ##*** ##*** (next to the skull) ##*I need the skull of a Feir'Dal Champion! ##**Graveyard in New Tunaria, last tombstone on the right. ##*Kill 10 Feir'Dal warriors in New Tunaria. ##**The mobs are 83^ Relic Guardians that will automatically attack you as you walk around the zone. Note that the Relic Guardians are on a re-spawn timer. They will spawn at the same loc more than once. Known locations are: ##*** ##*** ##*** ##*** ##*** ##*** ##*** (can be easily missed) ##*** (at the bottom of the double grass walkways leading down towards the New Tunaria Castle) ##*** ##*** (right next to the skull) #Neriak ##Head to Neriak, City of Hate, go to a tomb in the water next to the first bridge .(Use a Totem of the Otter to breathe underwater.) ##Will get an automatic update as you reach the tomb. ##Harvest a Pile of Bones (These can be found immediately next to the SW side ground of the tomb.) ##Touch the altar to place the bones ##Right click the altar to call Spirit of Laarthik ##Speak with the Spirit of Laarthik. #Kunzar Jungle, City of Mist ##Travel to the City of Mist in Kunzar Jungle ##Hail Lharnc the Confined who is inside a room with the Black Reaver at . ##*''Note: It used to be that 'You can FD flop to him and talk to him while you are FD.' but they now have mobs in the room that will generally kill you before you can FD or that see through your FD.' If you target Lharc then walk around the building (you may have to clear one or two mobs) you can hail (H) and receive updates. NOTE I did run in and FD and it worked ##He sends you to kill his brother, Glohner in Edgewater Drains. #Edgewater Drains - (Lowest Level of Freeport Sewer System: Follow Thieves' Way, Serpent Sewer, and then Edgewater.) ##You can find Glohner 85^^^ roaming the halls and ramp between EWD1 and EWD2 around . Northern part of your in-game map. Glohner is non-aggro until attacked. ##*He is 85^^^ and has 500k HP. ##*He casts a single target fear on the tank, but does not hit very hard. #After killing Glohner you will be tasked to take the sword back to Lharnc in the City of Mist. ## Return to the City of Mist. After hailing Lharnc and a short conversation, he will aggro (85^^^). Be prepared for a rather long fight (he hits hard and has 380k health). Note that Lharnc also uses a charm and target-change ability that causes the tank along with Lharnc to attack another party member. If the party wipes, Lharnc remains attackable and can be pulled from the building without pulling anything else. ##Lharnc the Envious will drop a single wooden chest with the Talisman of Envy, a lore, no-trade item. Only one Shadowknight can get this no-trade item at a time. See notes below. #Kylong Plains - Teren's Grasp ##Speak with Yeal Jouse in building in NE corner of Teren's Grasp in Kylong Plains. (PLEASE NOTE: You must have 50k Residents of Teren's Grasp faction to be able to advance this step.) ##Use the Talisman of Envy you got off of Lharnc the Envious on Yeal Jouse ##Speak with Yeal Jouse again. Name changes to Iroah V'Enah when you use the talisman on him. #Kunzar Jungle - City of Jinisk ##*''PLEASE NOTE: You'll need to know Sathirian Language & have 40k The City of Jinisk faction before you can proceed to the next step.'' ##Speak with Sszot Skiks on the right side of the steps as you are entering City of Jinisk in Kunzar Jungle when you come from Fens of Nathsar. ##Speak with Atira X'aphon inside City of Jinisk in Kunzar Jungle #You now must kill 3 Crimson Teir mobs. (Can be done in any order) ##Karnor's Castle ##*Tovin D'Rin is in Karnor's Castle Library . ##**85^^^ with 3 pets, two 85^^ and one 85. The room will aggro if not cleared. Tovin has 330k health and knockback, and the two 85^^ have 160k each. ##Chelsith ##*Talik K'syk and his sister Mydraa K'syk are in Chelsith. ##**They can be found at the last named tentacle's platform . ##**They are a grouped 85^^^ proximity spawn when you step on the platform. You do not have to kill the last worm/tentacle mob to get them to spawn, but you do need to deactivate his platform's force field to get to the prox spawn area by killing the 4 worms of the adjacent pools. ##**Mydraa is a mage; she can be mezzed and stunned. If you do not have a mezzer, concentrate on killing her first, because she casts silence/stun. If soloing, best to have Harm's Touch ready to knock down her HP as quickly as possible. Talik appears to be pure melee. ##Teren's Grasp ##*Jerak T'Shir is at Teren's Grasp. ##**He can be found between two pyramids . He is a 85^^^ proximity spawn, be prepared. He has 407k health and becomes hard to knock down after he is at 20% health. #*After you have killed the 3 Crimson Teir mobs, you need to return to Atira X'aphon. She will offer you the next step. #Obtain 3 Emblems. ( must be done in order ) ##'The King's Emblem' ##*Speak with Dragoon K'naae ( in Nektulos Forest near Darklight Wood zone line) and trade him your Shiny Brass Halberd for the The King's Emblem!. ##*'The Shiny Brass Halberd is reward of the Dragoon K'Naae of the Thexians heritage quest, if you really want the Shiny Brass Halberd back you can purchase it from a merchant on the Nektulos Forest docks later, or even before hand. *Note for stupid people like me: If the Halberd is in house-item form, K'Naae won't update the quest. ##'The Archpriest's Emblem'. ##*Locate The Archpriest's Emblem which can be found in Neriak, City of Hate - Spires of Innoruuk (inside main building) and next to Xilania Nevagon-Seraph of Hate, you'll see a skull with a dagger in it that you can click at . ##**Once everyone has ported up, speak with Dorvias N'Keth who will then turn into a 85^^^. He will spawn immediately by himself. But, occasionally he will spawn a trio of level 85 Minions of Hate to aid him. ##**Emblem is a chest drop, lore item, so if more than Shadowknight in the group you must kill one time for each Shadow Knight. ##'The Prophet's Emblem' ##*Speak with Xilania Nevagon-Seraph of Hate inside the Spires of Innoruuk to be offered the subquest Dingy Little Knick Knack... that will yield The Prophet's Emblem. This subquest tasks you to find 7 armor pieces: ##** 5 Pieces are located in Shard of Fear: ##*** The Blood Ember Shoulders, (inside Skeletal Master tower) ##*** The Blood Ember Gauntlets, (top of the shiverback pyramid) ##*** The Blood Ember Bracer, (Dracoliche area) ##*** The Darkforge Greaves, (behind Skeletal Lord tower) ##*** The Darkforge Breastplate, (one on top of Terror's pyramid) (Must do the quest With a Heart of Fear from Gimblelock's short questline (up to the point where you place the Hearts of Fear, you don't need to spawn the Epic) starting at zone in) ##** The Blood Lord's Boots, obtained from Charasis: Maiden's Chamber at (Drusella Sathir's room. NOTE: You can edge around the room, go right from the entrance, and loot this without pulling Drusella.) ##** The Umbral Helm, obtained from Charasis: Vault of Eternal Sleep at (In the very last room.) ##* Head back to Neriak, City of Hate and speak with Xilania Nevagon-Seraph of Hate and kill an Umbral Destroyer that will spawn (85^^^ mob) ##* Once you have killed it, speak with Xilania Nevagon-Seraph of Hate again to get your The Prophet's Emblem #Go to the Darklight Palace in Neriak, City of Hate. Once there, head up to the very top floor and you should see a bed. Look under it and you'll see a box under the bed which will give you an update. #After clicking the box, head over to Kunzar Jungle and speak with Atira X'aphon inside City of Jinisk again. STOP! If your goal is to have the Item for the Epic Conversion Timeline, you do NOT need to do the RAID version. You can begin that timeline now. Rewards * DE:Ein Zeitalter lang waren sie auf der Suche nach einem dunklen Streiter ...